Threesome in the afterlife
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: What if Yurippe and Kanade never graduated and remained behind to have threesome with their beloved teacher forever? Suneo Honekawa belongs to Doraemon.


**Threesome in the afterlife**

It was a normal night in the Afterlife school and everything was peace and quiet at the same time, as most of the students had "graduated", meaning to say that they had reincarnated.

Speaking of peace and quiet, it was a threesome of those who remained behind in this world, watching affairs on the mortal realm via a TV inside the principal's office and their names were Kanade Tachibana (possibly deceased at 16), Yuri Nakamura (around Kanade's age, if not older) and Suneo Honekawa (an ex-soldier of Shinra Electrical who fought till his death at 27).

The three also have knew each other for several years and on graduation day a few years before, Yuri and Kanade chose to remain behind with their teacher, Suneo, out of their love for him and each other. It was then when they first had a rough threesome, and decided to live together right after the sex between the three.

After television time was over, the three walked into their room, locking the door, and stripping each other's clothing off just to make each other fully nude.

Now, they were climbing onto their bed and after that, both Kanade and Yuri were making out all of a sudden while Suneo was watching and masturbating at the same time, and after five minutes of kissing, both women were covered in massive slob when Suneo ejaculated and they were lowering themselves right in front of Suneo's crotch, and suddenly gives the man oral sex at the same time. While doing it, both juvenile chicks were fighting over it to see who's doing the oral sex more better and after fighting for a short time, the younger Kanade suddenly lays down to lick his crotch while the Yuri places her crotch atop of Suneo's mouth and he was suddenly giving her oral sex by licking her crotch.

The trio are now having group sex, and Yuri was moaning softly that Suneo was licking her crotch really fast, and despite tasting the flavour of the redhead's crotch, the young man is starting to insert his tongue all the way inside the crotch and licked it deeply, as if it made Yuri's moan increase all of a sudden and starts holding her C-sized breasts by pinching one nipple and playing with the other one by circling it with her finger. Suneo, on the other hand, gets bored all of sudden after licking Yuri's crotch for at least several minutes and he wanted to screw Yuri's brains so bad that he enjoys doing it over and over again ever since last week.

After the second climax, both Kanade and Yuri decided to give each other oral sex while Suneo gives Kanade anal sex, and once they were doing it after fifteen seconds of getting into the positions, Kanade was feeling herself more hornier since Suneo were tearing her apart and she delivers a loud moan as Yuri continuously licked her crotch pretty well, and while moaning, Yuri had the urge to lick Kanade's crotch again and again, even though she had done it several minutes ago.

Once the second part of the group sex was over, Yuri decides to lie atop of Suneo while Kanade gives her the other part of the oral sex and they were getting started after ten seconds of positioning. While thrusting in and out of Yuri in a hardcore way, Suneo was glancing into the green eyes of the redhead that she was quite enjoying it after seeing her wild expression and while doing the vaginal sex, Kanade is starting to caress Yuri's bare behind while licking Suneo's hard rod and Yuri was moaning extremely hard, due to the fact that she was getting manhandled by Kanade and Suneo at the same time.

As soon as the manhandling part was over, Yuri was now sitting down on the bed while her crotch was still burning to death and she tells Kanade to lie on her lap downwards, and suddenly, she gives the white haired angel a paddle on the butt with one hand and giving Suneo a handjob and a big sloppy kiss. While paddling, Yuri was doing it so intense that it made Kanade go into a deeper blush and after two in a half minutes of masturbating, Suneo suddenly releases his sperm right onto Kanade's rear end while also putting it into Yuri's hand and three lovers were done, assuming that they were getting sleepy and they were suddenly fall asleep, despite being naked.

While the girls were still asleep at 5:00 in the morning, Suneo woke up first. He gently stroked the hair of both girls, Kanade with his right hand, and Yuri with his left hand. The girls took Suneo's hand with theirs, opening their heavy eyelids to look at his face, his squinty eyes rolling back and forth to look back at them.

"Morning sleepyheads…" Suneo greeted them warmly.

"Good morning Suneo…" Kanade greeted back softly, pecking his cheek.

"Morning to you too, sensei…" Yuri purred, caressing his scarred torso, also giving him a kiss.

Suneo held the girls closer to his body with his arms as the girls smiled in total bliss, resting their heads against his chest.

_I know; I am not alone. Not anymore…_

_It's after all, our story…_

_Thank you, Kanade and Yuri..._

_For being beside me forever..._

The End


End file.
